Comme une braise
by Nawel-chan
Summary: "Il y a tellement de choses que je désirais te dire, et si peu de paroles que j'ai pu t'octroyer. La seule chose que je voudrais te répéter à tout jamais, si jamais un jour tu pouvais m'entendre, est que je t'aime à la folie." Ou l'histoire d'une braise qui aimait désespérément le feu qui l'avait fait naître.


Manga : Fairy Tail

Pairing : NaLu

Rating : K

Mot de l'auteure : Me revoici pour un nouveau One-shot, avec une bad-end ! Donc sortez vos mouchoirs ! Bonne lecture

**Comme une braise**

Si je devais mettre un mot sur ma relation avec lui, je dirais que la braise définirait parfaitement nos liens. En apparence, une braise ne demeure qu'un pauvre morceau de feu, délaissé. Sale. Mort. Mais quand une personne prend la peine de sonder l'intérieur, de palper ce bout de roche qui s'effrite, elle lui apparaît sous un angle complètement différent. Mes rapports avec lui se déroulent comme ça. Chaque individu, inconsciemment, crée un lien avec ceux entrant dans son champ de vision. Après, libre à lui de les tisser davantage, de les solidifier, d'unir les chaînes qu'il façonne avec celles de celui qu'il désire enchaîner. Quelques fois, l'enchaîné décide de nous garder à sa merci à notre tour, et ainsi se créent les liens.

Dans mon cas, je crois que je m'accroche désespérément à un bout de fil à moitié cassé. Car même si du fond de mon âme, je tisse et je couds avec toute l'ardeur de mes doigts, lui ne veut pas approfondir les liens qui nous unissent. Il les brûle, il les ravage de son regard froid et impersonnel, un simple regard qui passe l'espace d'une seconde, et calcine avec acidité mes doigts si fragiles qui se maintiennent à lui. Ce cycle se perpétue de cette manière, indéfiniment. Il me laisse ainsi, à même le sol, rabaissée dans ma dignité, moins qu'un être humain. Les morceaux de mon âme éparpillée transformée en cendres qui servent de seule couverture pour mes sentiments mis à nu. Comme une braise. En apparence, tout est mort, mais si on sonde mon intérieur, on découvrira une douceur cruelle. Un cœur chaud qui palpite dans ma poitrine. La cendre encore ardente qui répand ses ondes de bien-être. Qui me brûle.

L'amour est une lame à double tranchant.

C'est pourquoi, quand il m'a embrassée ce jour-là, j'écarquillai les yeux, complètement abasourdie. L'information eut du mal à atteindre les barrières de mon cerveau, à s'insinuer au plus profond de mon âme. Mais quand je le réalisai pleinement, je fermai alors mes paupières, pour profiter de l'instant. Tout raisonnement logique s'envolait, devant la fureur qui animait ses lèvres en ce moment. Devant la passion qui imprégnait mon sang. Ma tête se vidait de ses pensées, pendant que, à la manière d'une citerne sans fond, elle s'emplissait de mes désirs les plus noirs, mes instincts les plus primaires. Mes mains s'animaient seules, et se glissaient dans ses cheveux. De la soie qui passait sur mes doigts meurtris et brûlés. Une addiction au toucher. Je flottais et je coulais à la fois. Mon cœur s'emballait, volait, et s'écrasait dans ma poitrine, à un rythme effréné, mais pourtant, il prenait son temps pour faire vibrer chaque coin de mon esprit avec ses battements. Cette douceur, cette chaleur, cette sensation ardente que mon intérieur faisait des cabrioles, ce bien-être... Tout y passait dans ce baiser. Sa rage, sa frustration, sa jalousie. Un curieux mélange bouillant appelé passion. Qui englobait tout. Absolument tout. Inconsciemment, j'entrouvris ma bouche, dans un élan de tendresse, et succombant à la force de mon vis-à-vis.

Lentement, mais sûrement, il y introduisit sa langue, la mienne se faisant entraîner par la belle inconnue dans un ballet endiablé. Cuisant. Collés l'un à l'autre, comme si notre vie en dépendait. Comme si nous ne formions qu'un. Comme si nous voulions sentir nos cœurs respectifs pulser en harmonie, se toucher. Comme pour nous assurer que tout ceci n'était pas un rêve. Le temps s'arrête et me nargue, il fait durer l'instant où je devrais me détacher de cette union parfaite. Le temps est joueur, l'amour en subit les règles tordues. Et moi, je m'accrochais désespérément à lui, comme la braise retarde le moment où elle devra se séparer de la bûche ardente.

Il est le feu ardent qui ronronne dans la cheminée, et moi, pauvre petite braise, je désire épouser, à corps perdu, celui qui m'a façonnée.

« Je crois que tu lis un peu trop de shojos, Lu-chan... »

Ce matin, je n'étais encore que Lucy Heartfilia, dix-sept années à son compteur, et lycéenne en première L.

« Tu peux parler, Levy-chan ! Tu en lis tout autant que moi ! Fis-je remarquer, légèrement irritée d'avoir été coupée dans ma lecture. »

Juste Lucy Heartfilia, passionnée de mangas shojos et de littérature, et à ses heures perdues, inscrite au club de danse de son établissement. Juste une blondinette de taille moyenne, à la vie aussi intéressante qu'une paire de chaussettes trouées. Juste une jeune fille éperdument amoureuse, qui courait droit vers sa destruction. L'observer de loin m'a rendue timide. Trop timide pour lui avouer qu'il me brise un peu plus chaque jour. Peut-être est-ce de ma faute ? Peut-être est-ce moi ? J'ai toujours été une jeune fille sensible. Il est le seul qui puisse me faire me remettre en cause. Il est la seule raison pour laquelle je souffre tant de questions intérieures.

« Oui, mais moi au moins, je sais faire la part entre réalité et fiction ! répliqua la dénommée Levy en m'arrachant le livre des mains.

-Hé ! Protestai-je en me levant. »

Malgré sa taille inférieure à la mienne, je ne parvins pas à récupérer mon manga des mains de mon amie. Celle-ci, faisait passer ma lecture d'un bras à l'autre, avec une rapidité que seules les personnes petites comme elle pouvaient avoir. Dans ses petits yeux d'amende pétillait de la malice, comme une pépite d'or brillait au fond d'une rivière. L'éclat, aussi difficile soit-il à percevoir, existait cependant, et la jeune fille aux cheveux semblait beaucoup s'amuser de me faire tourner en bourrique. Pendant que je sautillai dans tous les sens pour le récupérer, une autre amie intervint calmement :

« Elle a raison, tu sais. Tu passes ton temps à rêvasser... Dit calmement Erza. »

Elle se leva, le bras sous la poitrine, faisant onduler au creux de ses reins la cascade écarlate qui s'écoulait de son crâne. Ses yeux violets si flegmatiques se posèrent sur moi, puis, sans crier gare, elle prit le manga et le rangea dans son sac. Je soupirai d'exaspération, ne préférant pas lutter contre Erza, et tournai les talons, mes amies à mes côtés, silencieuses. Une autre voix brisa le mutisme installé entre nous :

« C'est pour cela que Juvia préfère le Yaoi...

-Tu passes autant de temps que moi à rêvasser, le Yaoi ne change rien à ça ! Répliquai-je, en gonflant les joues. »

Juvia, une grande fille pulpeuse, et à la peau aussi blanche que les poupées qu'elle confectionnait, disait parfois des choses qui n'avaient aucun rapport entre elles, ou du moins, pour moi en tout cas. De grands beaux yeux bleus, des cheveux ondulés rappelant l'océan, une personnalité très sensible, et très possessive. Étant amie avec le garçon dont elle est amoureuse, j'assiste parfois à des réactions très excessives. Bien entendu, je comprenais parfaitement ce qu'elle ressentait à ces moments-là, puisque moi aussi j'aimais un homme à en damner un saint, néanmoins mon éducation m'obligeait à garder tout enfoui au fond de moi.

« Et je peux savoir pourquoi on ne lui confisque pas ses lectures douteuses, à elle ? Maugréai-je à l'intention de mon amie rousse.

-Tu devrais être éditrice de shojos, dit Levy avec un petit sourire, Erza acquiesçant. Je suis sûre que tu ferais un carton ! »

Bien sûr, je compris son jeu. Elle me taquinait, ce qui ne m'empêcha pas de me retourner vivement et de rétorquer :

« Tu sais bien que je veux devenir... »

Néanmoins, je ne finis jamais ma phrase, le dernier mot mourut dans ma bouche, car la sonnerie choisit exactement ce moment pour m'interrompre. Agacée d'avoir été coupée dans mon élan, je pressai le pas vers ma salle de classe, Levy courant presque pour me rattraper, alors qu'Erza et Juvia prenaient la direction opposée, nous dirigeant chacune vers nos premiers cours de la matinée. Nous traversâmes toutes deux rapidement le couloir, pressant le pas pour ne pas arriver en retard. Nous arrivâmes finalement devant notre salle, résignées à passer la matinée enfermées dans cette pièce infernale avec pour seul répit les bavardages discrets derrière les manches de nos habits. A regret, nous dûmes chacune nous asseoir à notre place, trop distancées l'une de l'autre pour pouvoir espérer communiquer un tant soit peu.

J'étais scolarisée au lycée Fairy Tail, un petit établissement situé au sud de la paisible ville portuaire de Magnolia, connue surtout pour sa cathédrale à l'architecture unique, son fleuve qui la traversait de part en part et permettait l'exportation, ainsi que ses immenses et magnifiques cerisiers qui ornaient son parc, qu'on pouvait apercevoir depuis le troisième étage. Assez petit, le bâtiment avait l'air de tomber en ruine, néanmoins, ce n'était pas pour les quelques siècles qu'il avait traversé, mais plutôt pour les générations d'élèves survoltés qu'il avait abrité. Et les salles de classe minuscules dans lesquels nous étions tous entassés avaient le don de m'énerver, en plus du stress quotidien des cours.

Je soupirai alors, un mélange d'agacement, d'angoisse et fatalité assaillant mon cœur, pesant dessus comme un poids sur une balance. Et celle-ci penchait davantage pour une humeur maussade, qui m'envahissait comme se répandait une maladie. Les ondes malsaines avançaient progressivement sur mon corps, effleurant ma peau d'une manière aérienne, presque ironique. Néanmoins, le contact plongeait chaque parcelle touchée dans un bain désagréable, d'une chaleur dévastatrice, laissant les muscles comme piétinés sauvagement. Le regret me prenait simplement.

Un nouveau soupir étranglé parvint à franchir la barrière de mes lèvres. J'essayai tant bien que mal de noyer mes sentiments dans ce qui se passait dehors. Dans chaque petite pierre de la cour de récréation, chaque feuille qui voletait allègrement en se détachant de son arbre, chaque bruissement délicat du vent qui caressait les épais murs du lycée Fairy Tail. Si mon esprit était parfois capté par toutes ces choses grouillantes et pleines de vie, et parvenait à oublier, il s'en détournait bien vite et revenait immédiatement sur le fond du problème : Natsu Dragnir.

L'objet de tant d'affection et de tant de distance. L'homme dont j'étais éperdument amoureuse depuis le collège... Je l'aimais désespérément : jamais une parole échangée entre nous, mais mes sentiments ne faiblissaient pourtant jamais. Les mots ne servaient à rien pour ce bel amour à sens unique, je me contentais simplement de l'observer en silence, alors que mon cœur criait sans qu'on ne l'entende. Son seul prénom me trempait dans un bain à la fois chaud et glacial : la nostalgie. Il me rappelait indéniablement les souvenirs d'un été doux comme le coton, et des cerisiers en fleurs, les pousses retardataires et éphémères. Là où naissaient les inclinations éternelles. Les plus intenses. Cet été où mon cœur prit son envol entre les branches fleuries. Cet été, où de son regard ardent, il balaya tout ce que je possédais de raison, il brûla tout ce que j'avais de résistance. Là, sous les arbres chargés de poésie et de promesses murmurées tendrement, il me prit tout. Et il me laissa, pauvre braise brisée sous les pétales.

Ses yeux onyx m'avaient happée et emprisonnée aussitôt que je les croisais. Je plongeais dans les abysses tortueuses, incapable d'en ressortir. Je ne le voulais absolument pas, en fait. Mes défenses se plièrent automatiquement à la vue de ses prunelles haineuses, qui m'avaient immobilisée sur place. J'en avais tremblé, devant l'intensité de la rage qui l'anima. Une lueur délicieusement douloureuse. Même s'il ne me vit pas, je n'avais jamais regardé que lui, depuis ce jour où il me fit découvrir ce sentiment inconnu et pourtant si naturel, si logique et si contradictoire. Il fixait un point invisible derrière moi, son regard voilé par une tristesse incommensurable, mais mes orbes chocolats n'aperçurent jamais que ses cheveux d'un rose flamboyant danser avec le vent, son visage tordu par l'affliction, et ses iris fendus par la souffrance. Je ne vis jamais un homme plus courageux que lui.

J'appris par la suite que son père adoptif s'était livré aux bras égoïstes et réconfortants de la mort, après une maladie qui valut à son fils de devenir définitivement orphelin. Et à cet orphelin, je lui devais tant. Par les sentiments qu'il fit naître en moi, il soigna le mal par le mal. Mon enfance m'avait à moi aussi donné mon lot de souffrance, et depuis la perte de mes deux parents, je croyais que plus jamais je ne pourrais éprouver de l'amour, ce sentiment qui nous poignardait en pleine poitrine. Qui nous réchauffait d'une vague acide. Et Natsu me montra que je me trompais sur toute la ligne. De son regard, il apaisa des plaies en même temps qu'il en ouvrit des nouvelles. Et malgré ces blessures, qu'il écartela avec les chaînes dont je me servais pour m'accrocher à lui, je ne lui en voulais absolument pas de me briser. De me rabaisser dans ma dignité, de me laisser morte sous mes sentiments étouffants. De faire de moi une braise encore chaude, séparée du feu qu'elle chérissait. L'amour que je lui portais m'offrit une seconde naissance, il me transforma à jamais.

Et pour cela, jamais je ne l'oublierai. Une fois entré dans ma vie, il déposa des traces ineffaçables sur mon corps, des rougeurs si savoureuses et pourtant si gênantes. Des sillons ardents qu'on ne pouvait éteindre sur mon âme. Une impulsion vive à mon cœur. Quand je m'imprégnais de son visage enfantin, quand je respirais de loin cette odeur si envoûtante lui étant si caractéristique, je me sentais pleinement en vie. Pleinement femme. Pleinement humaine. Je lui donnais tout ce que j'avais. Chaque jour, j'émiettais un petit coin de mon esprit, et lui en faisait offrande. Peu m'importait qu'il refusa mon geste. Je l'aimais, simplement. Et lui octroyais toujours un peu plus chaque jour. Il faisait battre mon cœur un peu plus fort chaque minute, mes sentiments seuls suffisaient à me tuer à petits feux.

Jamais je ne vis homme tel que lui. Car j'avais l'intime conviction que je le connaissais au plus profond de lui. Et malgré les sourires rayonnants qu'il offrait à ses amis, sourires qui m'éblouissaient, je distinguais toujours les vrais des faux. Je voyais comme une source claire la part d'ombre qui rongeait son cœur, et si lui réussit à me faire oublier mon chagrin secret de la mort de mes parents, moi, je ne savais simplement pas quoi faire pour le soulager. Je m'en voulais horriblement de lui être si inutile.

Même si ma vie partait à la dérive, je désirais à tout prix sauver et remonter à la surface la barque se noyant, qu'était la vie de Natsu. Je grattais coûte que coûte le masque dont il se revêtait depuis ce jour, craignant simplement qu'il doive le porter à tout jamais. Moi, Lucy Heartfilia, j'aimais Natsu Dragnir du plus profond de mon âme, d'une inclination si forte qu'il me rendait désespérément toujours plus folle de lui. L'être humain se complaisait à se torturer avec ses propres pensées, je me complaisais à me remémorer son regard ardent de douleur, qui me happa sous les cerisiers pantelants de chaleur, sachant pertinemment que je n'aurais jamais que ça.

Et même si je me disais que lui donner devrait largement me contenter, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de vouloir plus. Qu'il me voie, qu'il me parle. Qu'il m'aime un peu en retour. Je lui offrais autant que je quémandais. Je recevais autant qu'il me remarquait. C'est-à-dire, rien du tout. Amour, étrange paradoxe à lui seul : il me faisait espérer alors que je connaissais déjà la réponse. Je me perdais dans les rêves, me semblant aussi vifs que la réalité. Souvent, celle-ci me heurtait comme ma face cognait le bitume quand j'étais gamine. Et mon âme, à chaque chute, saignait toujours plus. Même l'antiseptique ne fit rien contre ça, il piquait mes plaies taillées à vif. J'avais beau essayer de penser à autre chose, me changer les idées, mes sentiments non-rendus revenaient toujours à la charge, et teintaient les moments heureux de ma vie d'un peu de mélancolie.

Natsu me détruisait un peu plus chaque jour, cruellement, comme la subite disparition de son père avait brisé son coeur. Il reportait inconsciemment sur moi, la souffrance qu'il éprouvait. Il me rendait complice et victime de sa vengeance.

J'avais pris l'habitude de le suivre quand il sortait du lycée, et quand mes horaires me le permettaient, rassurée que lorsqu'il franchissait le seuil de son immeuble. C'est comme ça que j'assistais à ses premières conquêtes. Comme cela aussi que j'assistais à ses premières fugues, quand il partait de sa famille d'accueil, un sac sur le dos, claquant violemment la porte. Ces jours-là, je dissimulais mes larmes pour mieux le voir briller. Je l'accompagnais, invisible à ses yeux, dans les pires moments de sa vie. Témoin sans jamais pouvoir l'aider dans ces épreuves. Je le regardai se briser petit à petit, et Natsu m'entraînait dans sa chute. Jamais dans ces moments d'intimité il ne me vit, et je ne souhaitais pas qu'il le fasse un jour. Si cela devait arriver, avais-je pensé, je devrais lui avouer mes sentiments, il me rejetterait proprement, et après un refus que je ne voulais pas essuyer, je n'aurais d'autre choix que d'arrêter. Je n'aurais plus le droit de poser mes yeux sur lui, et je préférais largement mourir que cesser de le voir, ne serait-ce qu'imprégner ses traits dans ma mémoire.

L'Amour et le Destin sont deux amants, dont les chemins s'entrelacent inévitablement, tels des délicats rubans ardents noués, étranglant ceux qui leur courbèrent l'échine : les hommes soumis à leur destinée. Et ce que je redoutais tant arriva.

Il n'y eut aucune confession. Juste un regard qui en disait long sur ses pensées. A nouveau, pour la première fois depuis des années, ses yeux me happèrent. Et me jetèrent minablement au sol. Jamais le regarder me fit autant mal qu'à cet instant... Je regrettais presque les moments où je soupirais de tristesse quand je désirais ardemment qu'il me remarque. Maintenant que j'avais obtenu ce que je voulais, je me sentais incroyablement mal. Je déplorais ces longues minutes de rêveries insensées. Quelle idiote j'étais. Je pliais sous l'intensité de ses prunelles, moins encore qu'un être humain, alors que je me rendais compte que tout ce temps, il savait que j'étais derrière lui. Que tout ce temps, je l'embêtais, lui, mon orphelin adoré à qui je devais tant. En l'espace d'une seconde, il écrasa des pieds la braise encombrante que j'étais.

Tout était passé dans ce regard. Des émotions que déjà j'avais vues, et que je revoyais encore à cet instant, mais j'avais l'impression que je les redécouvrais plus en profondeur. Mon âme battait délicieusement à cet instant, tandis que je me nourrissais de tous les sentiments que je ne verrai sans doute plus jamais après cela. Je recevais ce que longtemps j'avais désiré recevoir. Je me sentis mal en même temps que je me sentis bien. Comme une morsure lente et douloureuse qu'on me donnait, me ménageant dans l'instant pour mieux me heurter par la suite...

Juste le temps de réaliser que plus jamais je ne pourrais l'observer de loin...

Et pourtant, mon coeur s'emballa comme jamais il ne battit dans ma cage thoracique, celle-ci ronronnant comme un feu crépitait dans une cheminée. La braise se réchauffa, alors que son corps meurtri se teinta davantage de grisaille. Mon visage dut se décomposer, alors que mes sentiments me submergeaient, incendiant mon être.

"N-Natsu-san ! Avais-je balbutié dans un petit cri aigu et confus. Je suis d-désolée, N-Natsu-san !"

Je rougissais, tandis que je me confondais en excuses futiles, m'inclinant aussi bas que je pouvais, ne pouvant plus supporter ses yeux qu'il avait vissés dans mes orbes chocolat. Il n'avait pas pris la peine de se retourner, il me fixait juste, la tête légèrement inclinée vers l'endroit où j'étais. Parlant ainsi à son dos. Me rappelant ainsi dans un coup de poignard ce que jamais je n'aurais. Ce que je venais de perdre. Je n'avais jamais été aussi ridicule que pendant ce monologue.

Il partit, sans un mot, me laissant ainsi dans cette position au milieu de la rue déserte. Ce que je fis par la suite, il ne m'en restait que de vagues souvenirs, néanmoins, je peux affirmer avec certitude que je m'étais effondrée au sol, recroquevillée sur moi-même, de la même manière que lorsque j'étais enfant, à la mort de mes parents. Son indifférence valait largement que je retourne dans les stigmates lointains et affligeants du passé. J'avais pleuré de tout mon saoul, les étoiles s'allumant une à une dans la voûte céleste, leur hurlant alors que les images honteuses de l'instant d'avant serraient mon coeur. Le comprimant d'une main acide. Pauvre petite braise, mes sentiments n'avait jamais autant brûlé dans mon corps charbonneux.

Une mince douleur au front me sortit de ma rêverie, et je rouvris mes paupières que j'avais fermées sans le vouloir, alors que mon professeur de littérature me réprimandait sévèrement de ne pas être attentive à son cour. Mon pied buta dans la craie que le vieux Wakaba-sensei m'avait lancée, créant du bruit en se répercutant contre les chaises. Je m'excusais platement, avant de me concentrer sur l'extrait étudié. Même si au détour de chaque phrase de ce texte, qui était malheureusement romantique, le visage fin et la peau halée de Natsu se dessinaient. Ne cessera-t-il donc jamais de me hanter ?

Un mois avait passé, et depuis cet épisode, je m'étais enfermée plus que de nécessaire dans les pages douces et imprimées des shojos et romans à l'eau de rose. Déjà très friande de ce genre de lectures, je leur consacrais à présent mes temps de pause en plus de celui que je passais chez moi. J'avais trouvé un peu de réconfort dans les yeux énormes de ces lycéennes amoureuses, enviant cette vie fictive où tout se terminait toujours pour le mieux. Les vagues lumineuses les entourant, leurs cheveux s'élevant gracieusement sous le vent, et les couleurs douces des couvertures plastifiées me portaient hors de la morne réalité.

Je soupirai. Encore une fois, je me faisais trop fleur bleue.

A la sonnerie annonçant la pause de midi, je quittais Levy, pour finalement me diriger vers mon casier. Affairées avec mes livres et mon repas de ce midi, une voix que je reconnus aisément pour l'avoir écoutée à longueur de journée me parvint. Celle-ci, dont le timbre avait la clarté de l'eau de source et le pétillement des étoiles, avait une teinte enfantine assez particulière. Une voix qui apportait la promesse d'une vie heureuse rien qu'à l'entendre. Et aussitôt que le premier son percuta mon oreille, donnant la mesure, cela suffit pour que mon coeur démarre d'une impulsion vive et ne cesse de se fracasser dans une musique chaotique et à la fois harmonieuse qu'il connaissait par coeur pour l'avoir jouée tant de fois, heurtant mes parois intérieures. Puis, mon organe vital, pris d'une morsure acide, s'arrêta de fonctionner un instant avant de reprendre son rythme effréné, et je baissais immédiatement les yeux, mes joues s'enflammant sans aucune raison valable. Les souvenirs mordants d'il y a un mois m'étaient revenus en mémoire, et revoir une nouvelle fois des images que j'avais ressassées des milliers de fois me fit encore plus mal à cet instant que je revoyais l'objet de mon affliction passionnée. Je déglutis difficilement, pendant que je tournais lentement ma tête. De là où j'étais, cachée par les hauts meubles métalliques, il ne pouvait me voir, mais moi, je ne loupais pas une miette. Cette situation demeurait une invitation à reprendre mes vieilles habitudes. Comme un toxicoman lutterait contre l'envie de replonger après une longue période d'abstinence.

Ma drogue avait des cheveux roses foncés en bataille, une peau tannée qui rappelait les douces chaleurs d'été. C'était aussi un sourire de la taille de l'horizon, un corps finement musclé dont les dessins transparaissaient légèrement à travers ses vêtements un peu trop légers. Et surtout, Natsu Dragnir, c'était des yeux onyx, les abysses où se noyait l'amour que je lui portais. C'était un regard brûlant de douleur. C'était le volcan où était née la petite braise que j'incarnais.

Quelque peu tremblante, je fouillais sans bruit dans mon sac à la recherche d'un miroir, et de manière presque automatique et paniquée, je remettais correctement mes cheveux en place. C'est en apercevant mon reflet, que je pus me faire une idée des dégâts. Mon visage ressemblait définitivement à une tomate, et mes yeux bruns étaient emplis de joie rien qu'à sa vue. J'étais indéniablement pathétique, mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me sentir extrêmement heureuse. Des bouffées de chaleur montaient en moi et bouillaient, créant ainsi un mélange de bien-être et de gêne à la fois. Je luttais contre l'envie de poser à nouveau mon regard sur lui, et en même temps, je n'osais plus le faire. L'espionner faisait partie de mon quotidien, et c'était devenu si naturel pour un temps, que m'arrêter du jour au lendemain avait été dur. Dans les premiers temps, je jetais quelques regards furtifs, avant de me remémorer avec amertume un souvenir douloureux que je voulais à tout prix enterrer, au même titre que les autres.

Boum, boum. Mon coeur chantait allègrement dans ma poitrine, tant et si fort que je craignais secrètement qu'il ne l'entende. Dehors, la pluie accompagnait cette douce symphonie, caressant de ses premières gouttes les effluves de mon amour agité. Mes sentiments étaient comme les petites pièces lumineuses d'un feu d'artifice. Des morceaux de feu qui explosaient en plein air, comme l'amour que je lui portais explosait sur mon âme. Au lieu de disparaître à jamais, les feux follets, ces êtres espiègles s'enflammaient davantage d'orgueil et grossissaient toujours plus, et insufflaient à chaque fois une nouvelle force à mon attachement.

Dehors, la pluie fouettait les vitres du lycée Fairy Tail, répandant dans ses couloirs une légère brise aux effluves herbeux, qui contrastait avec le temps des trois derniers jours, surprenant quiconque s'aventurait peu couvert. Mais même ce courant d'air froid ne suffit pas à refroidir mon corps suffoquant. La température grimpait alors qu'en moi, deux camps se livraient une guerre dont je connaissais déjà l'issue. Ma raison affrontait mes envies aussi impétueuses que le vent qui dansait avec la pluie dehors. Boum. Boum. La braise palpitait plus que jamais elle ne l'avait fait en ce jour. Boum, boum. Je n'étais plus ce morceau de feu, sale et mort, délaissé au sol. Et malgré la pluie battante, les feux follets continuaient d'exploser et bouger avec plus de vigueur que jamais.

"Si je continue, je vais encore souffrir... Pensai-je pour me convaincre."

Les réflexions faites à moi-même moururent aussitôt qu'elles naquirent dans mon esprit. Même avec toute la force de persuasion du monde, les mots perdaient tout leur sens aussitôt que mon regard captait le plus petit de ses cheveux rappelant les cerisiers en fleur. Oh, quand mon coeur allait-il donc s'arrêter de cogner si fort ? Il apportait l'irréfutable preuve que j'étais en vie, mais pourtant, j'avais tellement peur que ce son ne parvienne à ses oreilles. Rêve et réalité se mêlaient en ce moment en moi, offrant un mélange bouillant qui menaçait de déborder.

Les casiers se trouvaient à l'entrée, exactement alignés les uns derrière les autres. Et Natsu lui, accompagné d'un garçon aux cheveux ébènes que je savais être son meilleur ami, marchait tranquillement vers la direction opposée à la mienne. Timidement, mon corps dissimulé, et seule ma tête inclinée, je le contemplais de loin, comme je l'avais toujours fait. Et en le voyant ainsi, rire aux éclats avec ce garçon, je me sentis de trop. Je me sentis de trop, et pourtant, au lieu de partir, je restai, hébétée devant la beauté de son sourire, la clarté de son rire, et surtout les rêves pleins le coeur.

La chaleur qui l'animait me gagnait peu à peu, et à mon tour, j'eus envie de sourire, comme dans les souvenirs de mes jours heureux. Cependant, malgré cette allégresse et ce réconfort qui s'emparaient de moi, un bout de mon âme trempait dans l'acidité. Comme on rongerait un bout de tissu, un sentiment bien familier dévorait ce petit moment de flottement. La jalousie, devenue intime amie et confidente depuis ma rencontre avec Natsu.

J'aurais tellement aimé que ce soit moi qui le mette dans cet état de joie intense. Mais moi, comme à mon habitude, témoin de sa vie comme un spectateur regarderait un film, je le voyais, sans bouger, sans parler. Sans jamais pouvoir rien dire. Sans jamais faire partie de sa vie, alors que lui occupait une place centrale dans la mienne. Oui, en ce moment, je jalousais Gray Fullbuster autant que j'aimais Natsu. Je me surpris à imaginer que c'était moi, à la place de ce garçon aux cheveux ébènes, à lui parler chaque jour. J'enviais tant ces moments de complicité auxquels j'assistais.

Et je le regardais se rapprocher de ma cachette, immobile, perdue dans mes pensées sans noter la proximité dangereuse entre lui et moi. Quelque part, mon corps demandait presque à ce qu'il se rapproche, et je ne faisais rien pour mieux me dissimuler. Figée, comme si mon cerveau lançait un appel désespéré dans le brouillard épais de mon corps, je ne parvenais tout simplement plus à faire quoi que ce soit. Ma raison hurlait, mais tout le reste avait lâché depuis longtemps. J'ignorais si ce que je voyais se produisait, ou si je confondais encore rêve et réalité.

Je savais juste une seule et unique chose à ce moment. Je l'aimais, et sa présence même lointaine m'avait énormément manqué.

Le trou que son absence avait laissé se remplissait peu à peu d'un liquide cotonneux, bienfaiteur, qui pansait mes blessures. Son regard interrogatif sur moi me paraissait comme la plus douce des caresses. Les pas qui tuaient cette distance entre nous résonnaient au même rythme que mon coeur pulsait dans ma poitrine. Pour la première fois, Natsu brisait le voile que j'avais volontairement placé entre nous. Il venait me parler.

J'y croyais sans trop y croire. Peut-être se dirigeait-il vers quelqu'un d'autre derrière moi ? Il n'y avait personne dans le couloir. Personne mis à part nous. Et pourtant, une partie de moi ne pouvait s'empêcher de tant espérer, d'un espoir que je ne me connaissais absolument pas. La braise que j'étais rayonnait, elle déchirait l'ombre et l'amertume qui avait entouré mon coeur ces dernières semaines. Comme si tous les moments sombres n'avaient jamais été vécus. Je lui avais tout pardonné. De m'avoir fait souffrir par son regard méprisant. De m'avoir fait tomber amoureuse, simplement. Alors, à partir de ce instant-là, tout s'accéléra, et tout ralentit en même temps.

Je ne parvenais pas à ne serait-ce que penser de manière cohérente, et le temps de réaliser pleinement ce que j'avais dit, il me sembla que les minutes se changeaient en heures, les heures en années.

"Je t'aime. »

La phrase se répercuta dans mon cerveau, se répéta, et je ne parvenais tout simplement pas à croire que je lui avais dit, comme ça. Je me fustigeai, et quelque part, j'attendais tout de même une réponse. Tremblante, la peur me courait dans les doigts, alors que l'appréhension pesait dans mon estomac. Je connaissais déjà la réponse, et je savais que je ne supporterais pas de l'entendre. Elle me ferait mal, car il y avait une règle à respecter dans notre relation : jamais de mots. Juste des regards lointains. J'avais brisé l'interdit, et j'allais m'en mordre les doigts. Contractée comme jamais, mais détendue d'avoir lâché un poids posé sur mes épaules depuis si longtemps. J'attendais ainsi, mes yeux posés sur ses lèvres qui restèrent figées. Je guettais la moindre de ses réactions, les tempes battantes, respirant faiblement. Qu'espérais-je donc ? Qu'il me rende mes sentiments ? Ou qu'il mette fin à tout cela ? J'ignorais même ce que je voulais, focalisée sur ce qu'il allait dire. Tout dépendait de lui maintenant.

Mon coeur allait exploser de douleur. Et cette réponse, insoutenable, qui ne venait toujours pas... Peut-être n'allait-il jamais me donner un mot, rester le mur muet qu'il était avec moi alors qu'avec son ami, il était l'incarnation du soleil. Peut-être allait-il s'en aller, comme l'autre fois, juste avec son regard méprisant ? En ce moment, je n'osais plus déloger mes orbes chocolats de sa bouche. Les questions fusaient, et chaque seconde écoulée m'arrachait une affliction indescriptible. Toute mon âme gémissait en silence. Le nuage de rêve sur lequel j'étais auparavant fondait doucement, répandant en moi des effluves qui gouttaient jusqu'aux coins tumultueux de mon esprit, propageant une chaleur qui calcinait tout sur son passage. La réalité me rattrapait, et je me sentais honteuse de m'être laissée aller ainsi à mon élan de bonheur éphémère. Car après tout rien ne changerait jamais entre nous. J'étais la braise qui se consumait lentement, jusqu'à devenir cendre.

A ce stade, je ne voulais plus rien. Dans la tempête dans mon esprit, tous mes espoirs s'envolaient pour mieux se briser. Dehors, la pluie tapait avec force contre les vitres, telle un millier d'esprits désirant mettre fin à leurs jours sur les carreaux. Les larmes dévalèrent silencieusement mes joues, et désespérément, je contemplais une dernière fois ce regard qui avait pris une partie de mon existence, pour en graver les émotions. Car ce serait tout ce que j'aurais. Alors, sans bruit, l'ombre qui suivait Natsu se détourna, et courut, aussi loin que ses jambes pouvaient la porter au dehors, ses larmes se mêlant à la pluie.

Quand j'arrivai chez moi, je m'effondrai alors dans mon lit, sous l'oeil surpris et inquiet de ma tutrice qui ne s'attendait absolument pas à me voir à cette heure-ci. Mais voyant mon état, elle ne me posa pas plus de questions, et me laissa pleurer à mon aise, et pour cela, je ne lui en serai jamais assez reconnaissante. Une fois que les larmes ne voulaient plus sortir, désirant définitivement empoisonner mes pensées de leur sillon salé, je restai ainsi, allongée, sans bouger. Pitoyable que j'étais, j'avais perdu l'envie de faire quoi que ce soit. Je ne touchai pas au plateau que Virgo m'apporta.

Deux jours s'écoulèrent depuis cet incident, deux jours où je n'avais plus la force de me lever de mon lit pour aller en cours. Mes amies s'inquiétaient sûrement, mais je ne pris pas la peine de leur faire parvenir de mes nouvelles. Une réaction égoïste de ma part, surtout après tout ce qu'elles avaient fait pour moi, mais me rendre compte que la vie n'était pas plus généreuse que moi me servait d'excuse. Pauvre et minable excuse pour camoufler la lâcheté de mon caractère : retourner au lycée signifiait le revoir, le revoir voulait dire souffrir.

J'avais peur. Peur de ce qu'il pourrait dire, peur de ce qu'il pourrait faire. Peur de ce qu'il ne pourrait pas faire. J'avais honte. Comment pouvais-je l'aimer, alors qu'on ne se connaissait pas ? Si pour moi, l'amour ne nécessitait pas de mots, il n'en était pas de même pour les autres. Car au fond, je restais toujours une parfaite inconnue à ses yeux. Une fille bizarre, qui le suivait de jour comme de nuit. Comment pourrais-je le blâmer ? Une seule personne avait tort ici, et c'était moi. Quelque part, je n'avais pû m'empêcher d'espérer, espérer comme jamais je ne l'avais fait, je croyais connaître les limites. Je m'étais laissée emportée par mes sentiments, sentiments qui visiblement ne faisaient que l'encombrer. Je demeurais une simple nuisance à ses yeux, et le réaliser pleinement me tailladait de l'intérieur. Il n'avait pas à donner de réponse à une fille qui ne savait pas où était sa place. A une fille qui en demandait trop à un homme qui lui avait tout donné.

Et pourtant... Pourtant, même après ce refus cuisant, je continuais de l'aimer.

Lorsque Virgo reçut un coup de téléphone du directeur, je compris que je ne pourrai pas retarder le moment où je le croiserais à nouveau dans les couloirs, et aussi, le lendemain, je fus contrainte de retourner en cours. Je ne désirais pas lui créer des ennuis.

Quand je traversai les grilles du lycée, mon regard chercha avec appréhension une tête rose, et quand je l'aperçus au fond de la cour, je pressai le pas vers le bâtiment. Il sembla qu'il me vit aussi, à la manière dont il amorça un mouvement dans ma direction, mais je courus presque à ce moment-là, les yeux baissés et le coeur battant, ne trouvant de repos que dans ma salle de classe, auprès de Levy qui m'interrogeait sur mon comportement étrange. Les heures de cours se succédèrent avec rapidité, pour une fois, et quand la sonnerie retentit enfin en libératrice, il était l'heure pour moi d'aller à mon club à danse.

Je n'en avais peut-être pas l'air ainsi, mais la danse était ma deuxième passion après la lecture et la littérature. Je pratiquais la danse classique depuis toute petite, ma mère m'ayant initiée à cet art, et depuis la mort de celle-ci, elle devint un défouloir en plus d'être un loisir. Même si après cet événement tragique, je pensais beaucoup à arrêter, je ne le fis jamais. Car ce sport demeurait aussi un moyen de renouer avec mon enfance. Danser me permettait, pour un temps, d'oublier tout ce qui me tracassait. Repenser à des souvenirs heureux sans m'effondrer de douleur... Réfléchir posément à mes soucis. Concentrée sur mes gestes, je ciblais ainsi tout ce qui était essentiel, sans me préoccuper du futile. Dans ces moments, j'étais très calme, et je le faisais, seule, pour que personne ne vienne me déranger. Un peu comme un plaisir secret, une ouverture dans mon coeur blessé, où l'on pouvait entrevoir mes faiblesses si quelqu'un y prêtait suffisamment attention.

Mes professeurs s'accordaient à penser que j'étais assez douée pour faire carrière, et quelques fois, j'envisageais sérieusement d'en faire mon métier, mais ce désir était vite entravé par mon rêve d'enfance : devenir écrivain. Seule dans le petit gymnase, je restai un moment immobile. Mes camarades n'arriveraient que dans une demi-heure. Fébrile, comme lors de chacun de mes rituels, je choisis soigneusement une musique, mon attention se portant sur un air doux et mélancolique, un peu à l'image de mon humeur. La musique pénétrait mon coeur et faisait ressurgir mes sentiments : j'avais envie de pleurer.

Les yeux fermés, mes bras tendus à l'extrême, portés par les notes lentes et graves, ils se mouvèrent en silence, sans jamais briser le rythme. Puis le reste du corps suivit, alors que ma pensée, elle, se concentrait sur les battements de mon coeur, les réfrénait. J'étais maître de moi-même. Lentement, mes pieds s'envolèrent, l'air se frottant agréablement sous ma peau. Le sol accueillit chacun de mes pas. Douceur et violence s'entremêlaient dans ma danse, un peu à l'image de mes sentiments qui se déchaînaient à l'intérieur.

Les pensées maussades qui empoisonnaient mon être se répandaient dans tous mes membres à la manière d'épines qui tailladeraient mes veines. Le poison coulait à flot, les effluves mortels et bouillants calcinant ma peau à mesure que les gouttes dévalaient chaque recoin de mon corps. Mon souffle comme emprisonnés se répercutait en un écho. Mes mouvements se firent plus rapides, plus forts. Plus violents. De la même intensité que la douleur qui poignardait mon être depuis quelques jours. Je luttais, seule, contre un courant dévastateur qui m'amenait et me perdait dans un océan de solitude.

Puis, derrière mes paupières défilèrent des images de Natsu, dans ses pires moments comme dans les plus beaux. Ces visions m'inspiraient force et courage, et même si les souvenirs de mon refus cuisant me revenaient parfois, peu à peu, mon âme s'apaisait et s'enveloppait d'une chaleur bienfaitrice. Je l'avais toujours observé de loin, et pourtant, les moments que je me remémorais avaient l'air si nets que c'était comme si je me trouvais près de lui. Alors, je réalisai que peu importe comme Natsu pouvait me considérer, et même si je n'existais pas à ses yeux qui happent mon coeur, tant que ma vue pouvait s'imprégner de sa peau halée comme le soleil, et ses cheveux de la couleur des cerisiers, je ne demanderai rien d'autre. Je patienterai qu'il remarque mon amour, et je le protègerai, silencieusement derrière lui, comme je l'avais toujours fait. Je serai le seul appui quand tous l'auront abandonné.

Le dernier mouvement fut doux, caressant l'air comme un soupir caresserait mon coeur. Puis mon corps se figea. Mais à l'intérieur, mon organe vital cognait avec vigueur, imprimant le rythme de la musique qui s'était évanouie. J'ouvris les yeux.

Et les siens inondèrent mon esprit. Imperciptiblement, les larmes que je comprimais au fond de moi débordèrent d'un seul coup comme un fleuve en crue. Et sans que je m'en rende compte, un étau agréable entoura mes épaules, alors qu'une inspiration ardente enlaçait mon coup. Dans ses bras, je me laissai complètement aller de contentement. Je ne réalisai pas encore la situation, ma raison bloquée dans un nuage particulièrement cotonneux, mais j'avais une idée de ce qui se passait. Natsu m'étreignait comme s'il ne désirait pas que je parte. Et j'étais lasse de fuir.

Ses doigts passèrent sur ma peau : la sensation était indescriptible, mais elle était meilleure que ce que j'avais jamais imaginé. Avec langueur, il souleva ma nuque, pour que je le regarde dans les yeux. Ses prunelles étaient la galaxie où brillaient un million d'étoiles, et je me sentais infiniment heureuse d'être l'objet de son attention. Tant de questions fusaient dans mon esprit, mais avec mollesse, je les repoussais toutes. Je profitai pleinement du moment, les explications viendraient après.

Alors enfin, il m'embrassa avec toute la fougue et toute la tendresse qu'il pouvait octroyer, et enfin, par cette action, les longues années de vide se comblaient. Il m'avait embrassée, et le temps que je me rende compte pleinement de l'ampleur de la situation, j'avais écarquillé les yeux mais les avait refermés de suite face à la pression trop intense des sentiments qu'il faisait passer dans ce baiser. C'était bon et maladroit à la fois, mais tellement attendrissant. J'haletais contre ses lèvres, et j'en redemandais à la fois. J'allais mourir asphyxiée, et pourtant je ne me suis jamais autant sentie en vie qu'à ce moment.

Je ne comprenais pas tout, mais les mots restèrent scellés derrière nos bouches : car après tout, entre nous, ça avait toujours été comme ça. Il n'y avait pas de mots, pas de paroles, juste des regards et des gestes. Je m'accrochai juste désespérément à lui, maintenant que ma poursuite était finie. La braise ronronnait de plaisir dans le feu qui la consumait toute entière.

Plus tard, il me dit qu'il m'aimait, il me le répéta tant de fois que j'en étais toute étourdie. Un simple chuchotement de sa part arrivait à me faire perdre mes moyens, mais en même temps, il s'agissait des premiers mots qu'il me donnait. Mon coeur ne finissait pas de faire des cabrioles. Il me dit qu'il ne voulait plus me laisser fuir loin de lui, et qu'à chaque fois que je partirais loin de lui, il me courrait après. A la manière dont il me le dit, avec ce sourire éblouissant qui s'étalait sur ses lèvres, tout son caractère enfantin m'était dévoilé.

Il savait que je le suivais, et me voir à ses côtés tous les jours, même si je ne venais pas l'aborder l'avait fait m'aimer peu à peu. Car il se savait soutenu peu importe ce qui se passait. Ma présence silencieuse le réconfortait. Quand je lui ai demandé pourquoi il n'était pas venu vers moi plus tôt, son regard s'était assombri. Il m'avait répondu qu'il avait beaucoup de problèmes chez lui, et qu'il était de très mauvaise compagnie. Il ne voulait pas que je le connaisse sous ses mauvais jours. Mais ne pas me parler alors que j'étais si près de lui le rongeait, c'est pourquoi, quand je m'étais confessée à lui l'autre fois, il s'était enfin décidé de me parler.

Ce jour-là, il me raccompagna chez moi, main dans la main, bravant la pluie qui battait nos tempes. Tous les deux, unis, face à l'horizon lointain. Tous les deux, face à l'avenir. Les jours se succédèrent ainsi, tous les mêmes, mais je les découvrais à chaque fois avec plaisir. Chaque soleil qui se levait sur nous deux apportait son lot de plaisirs et de nouvelles expériences.

Un jour, la main qui me maintenait prisonnière se défit de la mienne. La chaleur qui m'enveloppait disparut. Le bonheur dans mes prunelles s'envola. Mais les sentiments qui m'animaient continuaient de me lacérer de l'intérieur. Tout n'était plus que douleur, et j'avançais à tâtons dans ce monde hostile qui me bousculait. J'avais perdu ma seule attache. Natsu partit du jour au lendemain, sans explication.

Je ne pouvais même plus espérer l'observer de loin, comme je le faisais auparavant. Les années s'écoulèrent, aussi mornes les unes que les autres, et mon coeur se durcit avec la conviction qu'il ne faisait que jouer avec moi. Même si je ne me l'admettais tout simplement pas, je l'aimais encore comme au premier jour. Je me disais que j'avais grandi : j'avais accompli l'ambition de ma vie, et ce sans lui. J'avais une situation financière confortable, et je me portais très bien. Du moins c'est ce que j'essayais de me faire croire à moi-même.

Une rage sourde et une déception aveugle m'habitaient alors. Je voyais tout autour de moi d'un oeil morne et lassé. Je lui en voulais beaucoup, de m'avoir fait changer du tout au tout et du jour au lendemain. D'avoir laissé une trace si grande dans ma vie. D'être tombée amoureuse d'un homme dont je ne connaissais rien, cet après-midi aux cerisiers chargés de fleurs où je croisais son regard. Et surtout, même si je ne le reconnaissais pas, d'avoir abandonné ses marques sur moi sans que je puisse m'en débarrasser.

Longtemps après cet abandon, je revis Gray, alors que je sortais du bâtiment des éditions Marukawa. Malgré le fait qu'il soit pressé, il prit tout de même le temps de discuter avec moi.

"Et comment va Natsu ? N'avais-je pu m'empêcher de demander, d'une voix tremblante. Je n'ai plus de nouvelles depuis..."

Ma phrase resta en suspens, et le regard d'habitude calme de Gray se troubla d'émotions que je ne lui connaissais pas. Car il avait été mon ami depuis un moment déjà, même si ses derniers temps, je ne passais plus de temps avec lui.

"Il est mort, Lucy. Il est mort depuis deux ans maintenant."

J'avais arrêté de respirer. Je désirais même cesser de vivre à ce moment maintenant. Imperturbable, Gray m'expliqua tout, d'un ton grave comme si lui non plus n'arrivait pas à croire ce que lui-même disait.

"Lucy, ne crois pas qu'il ne t'aimait pas. Il t'aimait comme un fou, même à la dernière seconde de sa vie. Et c'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'il ne t'a pas dit qu'une saloperie le bouffait depuis le lycée. Il voulait t'épargner de souffrir avec lui."

Il m'aimait. Et moi je l'aime toujours. Comme une folle. Dès le premier jour.

Devant cette pierre froide, qui me séparait de cet homme que j'avais désiré, les larmes coulaient à flot. J'espérais au fond de moi, que les perles salées éroderaient la roche qui me séparait de ton coeur en décomposition. Dans cette course folle qu'était mon amour pour toi, je pensais t'avoir protégé avec toute l'ardeur de mon corps, alors que c'était toi qui me gardait de toutes les souffrances que la vie apportait. J'étais restée la même fille candide et égoïste qu'au lycée. Toujours à penser que je souffrais seule, alors que de ton côté tu agonisais.

Je t'avais suivie, telle ton ombre, et ombre j'étais restée : tu m'avais tant donné, et moi je ne t'ai pas été utile une seule fois. Je me sentais affreusement égoïste, et terriblement vide face au poids des années qui se dévoilait à présent à ma figure. Rage et déception s'évanouirent aussitôt, supports éphémères qui me lâchèrent quand la vérité éclata. Je n'avais juste plus le courage de me mentir à moi-même.

L'été est fini. As-tu froid sous les ifs ? Comme toujours, je ne pourrai t'aider. Car la braise, même ardente, séparée loin de son feu, ne servait à rien. Elle pouvait juste se consumer plus fort, sans personne à qui donner cette chaleur.

* * *

><p>La jeune femme inspira une grosse bouffée de sa cigarette, inspiration qui ressembla davantage à un soupir. Les yeux perdus dans la contemplation des employés de bureau, ils s'activaient autour d'elle, la fixant quelques fois entre deux appels, intrigués par sa présence ici. Tout n'était que chaos dans cette pièce où papiers volaient, téléphones sonnaient et gens couraient sans jamais s'arrêter. Mais il sembla à tous qu'elle n'entendait pas ce qui se disait, et d'ailleurs, elle n'y prêtait peut-être même pas attention. Elle voyait au-delà, égarée dans les méandres calmes et mornes de sa mémoire, quelque part en réalité et souvenirs amers. Elle voyageait ainsi, en quelques secondes, et ressassait en quelques images les grands moments de son existence.<p>

Le visage inexpressif, elle n'en demeurait que plus belle : elle paraissait être un ange que plus rien ne pouvait atteindre. La couleur rose pleine de vie de ses lèvres pulpeuses telles des fruits contrastait agréablement avec la fumée âcre qui s'en échappait, et s'accordaient avec ses yeux chocolat, d'une teinte si gourmande qu'elle les différenciait des autres yeux bruns. Assise sur son siège mellotonné, son autre main s'affairait à jouer paresseusement avec ses cheveux d'or lisses, légèrement ondulés à force de les faire tournoyer entre ses doigts.

Sur une autre place près d'elle siégeait un épais dossier, de quelques centaines de pages. Les allées et venues rapides des autres personnes soulevaient les premières feuilles du tas tout entier, puis elles retombaient mollement, dans une danse perpétuelle et monotone. Dehors, la pluie tombait durement en ce premier jour d'automne, et rythmait sans le savoir l'ascension et la descente des feuilles noircies par l'écriture de la jeune femme, en même temps qu'elle condamnait les feuilles jaunies les plus éphémères à une dégringolade au sol sans espoir de retour. Telle était la réalité dans laquelle elle vivait.

Enfin, une femme s'arrêta à sa hauteur, haletante et inclinée, se confondant en excuses. Le regard de la blonde passa des bureaux à son éditrice, et la fixa étrangement.

"Je suis désolée de vous avoir fait attendre, Heartfilia-sensei ! D'autant plus que vous vous êtes pressée pour me rendre votre manuscrit à l'avance !"

L'auteure ne répondit pas, mais l'éditrice ne s'en formalisa aucunement. Elle était maintenant habituée aux longs silences pensifs de Lucy Heartfilia. Remarquant la liasse de feuilles, Saeki s'en saisit, fébrile de découvrir la fin de la nouvelle oeuvre de la fameuse Lucy Heartifilia. Même après avoir lu tous ses ouvrages, dont certains recevaient même des prix prestigieux que beaucoup convoitaient, chaque écrit arrivait encore à la surprendre, et s'avérait même meilleur que le précédent. L'éditrice adorait tout simplement ce style raffiné, chargé de poésie et de mélancolie, qui rendait l'histoire si empreinte de réel en même temps qu'elle vous plongeait dans un monde de rêves délicatement brodés.

Cependant, cette oeuvre-là se démarquait clairement des autres qu'elle avait eu la chance de lire, car les lignes qui se succédaient avec élégance avaient quelque chose de très personnel chez l'auteure, une première dans toute son oeuvre, et Saeki devait reconnaître que même après plusieurs années à l'éditer, il lui était difficile de tenir une conversation autre que sur le travail avec Lucy Heartfilia. Elle secoua sa tête brune, et les doigts quelque peu tremblants, elle tourna les pages jusqu'au dernier chapitre.

"_Il y a tellement de choses que je désirais te dire, et si peu de paroles que j'ai pu t'octroyer. La seule chose que je voudrais te répéter à tout jamais, si jamais un jour tu pouvais m'entendre, est que je t'aime à la folie. Mais au fond, notre relation n'a jamais changé, malgré ce que tu me disais. Si autrefois mon coeur parlait à un mur, maintenant il parle à une pierre. J'ai autant froid que si j'étais morte, et je me demande souvent avec quelle vigueur mon corps peut-il encore bouger à présent que le tien est immobile._

_L'été est fini depuis longtemps, laissant place à une bise qui me mord délicatement la peau. Même la nature change et se prépare à un destin auquel elle ne peut échapper. En un sens, notre amour a été comme l'automne. Brillant d'éclat dans sa robe rouge sang, marquant mon âme de son épouvantable beauté. Passion et trépas s'entremêlaient tendrement. La pluie se déverse à flots sur le temps qui défile sans pitié, elle le fait tout de suite pour ne plus avoir à pleurer lors de l'hiver. C'est le moment des questions, alors que je contemple l'ultime danse des feuilles des arbres avant qu'elles n'embrassent le sol pour toujours. C'est le moment des frissons, alors qu'un vide emplit mon corps quand je repense qu'il n'y pas si longtemps, nous étions deux._

_C'est la saison du dernier soupir, de la dernière impulsion de mon coeur. La nature se meurt, mais contrairement à elle, moi je ne revivrai pas. _"

Les yeux embués de larmes, Saeki releva son regard vers l'auteure dont la cigarette terminait de se consumer dans sa paume. L'esprit encore troublé, elle ne remarqua que quelques instants après, quand la blonde s'était levée, qu'elle avait attendu qu'elle finisse sa lecture pour s'en aller. Prise de court, elle marcha immédiatement à sa suite, les feuilles se désordonnant contre sa poitrine, ne tenant pas le rythme rapide de leur auteur.

"Attendez, sensei ! Où allez-vous ? Il faut encore que vous décidiez des couvertures avec moi ! S'écria l'éditrice d'une petite voix.

-Je vous laisse le choix de décider par vous-même, Saeki-san. Je suis sûre que vous ferez un très bon travail. Répondit Lucy sans un regard pour elle."

Arrivée dans le hall d'entrée du siège des éditions Marukawa, l'auteure pressa le pas, et l'autre femme derrière elle peina à suivre son rythme. Elle s'arrêta quelques instants, le temps de passer une main dans son sac à main. Ses doigts effleurèrent une boîte de somnifères, qui sera d'ici ce soir à moitié vide, avant d'enfin trouver le parapluie qu'ils cherchaient. Elle n'avait jamais aimé la pluie, en fait.

Saeki la rattrapa, à bout de souffle, ne comprenant pas ce revirement de situation. Elle se figea en entendant ces mots :

"Bien, je vous fais mes adieux alors, Saeki-san."

L'éditrice resta un moment interdite, son estomac s'étant noué.

"C-Comment ça ? Balbutia-t-elle.

-Cet écrit sera le dernier que je posterai. Dit la blonde d'un ton dur et sans appel.

-Mais... Mais... Vous ne lui avez pas donné de nom ! Rappela l'éditrice alors que l'auteure partait déjà."

Alors que les portes automatisées s'ouvraient, Lucy se figea.

"_Nos Cendres_. Ce sera son titre."

Puis elle sortit, sans se retourner, affrontant la pluie qu'elle détestait tant, comme le dernier combat de sa journée. Encore abasourdie, Saeki jeta un regard à l'ultime phrase de cette oeuvre, qu'elle avait délaissée pendant sa course effrénée d'il y a quelques secondes.

"_La nature se meurt, mais contrairement à elle, moi je ne revivrai pas. La braise, à force de patienter loin du feu qui avait fait naître ses profondes inclinations, s'éteignit sans plus jamais s'allumer un jour. Car l'espoir fait vivre, mais l'attente tue._"

La plume s'arrêta d'écrire, et bien que la braise s'était éteinte à tout jamais, les sentiments que portait Lucy Heartfilia à Natsu Dragnir n'avaient jamais cessé de brûler, même dans les ailes réconfortantes de l'au-delà.


End file.
